A central processing unit (CPU) or a digital signal processor (DSP) needs to process data at high speed. The CPU or DSP for processing data at high speed can include a multiplexer. The data processing speed of a multiplexer can significantly affect the data processing speed of the CPU or DSP. Accordingly, to manifest a CPU or DSP that operates at high speed, the data processing speed of the multiplexer should be high.